1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly to a method for automatically switching scene mode and a portable terminal using the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
At present, many portable devices, such as mobile phones, can support the switching of scene mode. For example, the current scene mode can be switched to silence mode at the time of a meeting. Although such scene-switching function brings considerable convenience to a user, it requires a manual setting by the user.
Patent Document 1 (US 20050136842) proposes a method which can automatically switch scene mode for a mobile phone depending on variation in surrounding noise. In the Patent Document 1, the value of noise from around the mobile phone is first measured, and then the measured noise value is compared with a predetermined reference value to calculate the difference between them. Subsequently, it is determined whether to switch the current scene mode of the mobile phone based on the noise difference.
Only when surrounding noise varies, the method for switching scene mode provided in the above Patent Document 1 switches scene mode for the mobile phone at any time so as not to miss an incoming call. This method, however, cannot deal with the problem that an automatic switching of scene mode is required in the case of slight variation occurring in surrounding noise.
For instance, if a user forgets to set his mobile phone to silence mode before his meeting, when there is an incoming call during the meeting, the call will interfere with the meeting. Alternatively, a user often forget to cancel the silence setting after his meeting if he has set his mobile phone to silence mode during the meeting, thus the user is prone to miss some important phone calls, short messages or emails.
The above-mentioned problems cause inconvenience to a user using his portable terminal. Therefore, it is desired that a potable terminal can automatically switch scene mode at a proper moment and thereby improve its operation performance.